


The [REDACTED] Files

by dogeasune06



Series: SCP Crackfics [4]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Big Tiddy Gf 049, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Plague Doctors, Satire, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeasune06/pseuds/dogeasune06
Summary: This is basically a 3.5 to the last part, I'm sorry to anyone who has to read this
Relationships: SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Series: SCP Crackfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182941
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	The [REDACTED] Files

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This shit is actually gonna be super explicit since idk how else to do it, this was also via request though

Coochie version:

You climbed over your thicc gf, pressing those waps together. You grinded and rubbed against her, almost breaking the bed under the force of those hips. "Ooh yeah! Keep going! Do more of the s e x!" The doctor moaned out like the bottom bitch she is. "Goddamn you're as wet as a lake! You filthy e-girl." It went on for just a little longer before you both coomed.

Pp version:

You climbed between those huge thighs and inserted pp into coochie. "Fuuuuuck your big meaty cocc feels good!" 049 groaned out as she squeezed your hips with an almost bone-crushing force using her thighs. You began to do the sex, moaning in sync with her. The plague doctor's fat hooters bouncing slightly from the movement. Neither of you lasted long to say the least as you satisfied her addiction to cummies.

The end (thank fucking god).

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt to write. pensive emoji


End file.
